follow me
by littlemichiru
Summary: Setsuna is in love with Michiru.Haruka is in love with Michiru and Michiru is in love with who?.The story starts from the middle when Michiru found out that Setsuna decided to save her and not herself
1. Chapter 1

As a shadow Michiru had become one with the wall. Hidden behind the columns, made of marble, she could hear everything that the rest sailor warriors discussed with the royal family. She could not understand why they had not called her and why she had woken up alone in a bed with bloody sheets. It was her own blood that had dyed the sheets, as the wound in her thin waist had proved. However someone had medicated her.

The only thing she remembered was that Setsuna had come to pick her up for their evening walk, that they had come out off the palace so as Michiru could show her the place which had become her favourite. Afterwards she remembered some shadows, some strange monsters, myriads of them had encircled them and Setsuna fought by her side trying to exterminate with a blow as many monsters she could.

But where was Pluto now? And why were all of them gathered round this buble? It looked like a crystal ball from those that the king used in order to observe what happened in his kingdom. The girl moved a little in order to sight better trying to remain hidden from the others.

'Is there any hope of salvation?' Rei asked. 'Can we do something to save her? She is a sailor warrior.'

'She didn't deserve such an end' Makoto added. 'Especially now that she looked so happy…'She bitted her lips.

'Setsuna', the heart of the young girl with the aqua hair jumped in the hearing of the name, 'knows well that this is her duty. She chose this when she decided to save Neptune and not herself' the Queen told them smiling sorrily. 'I know that this is terribly bad for all of us,but…'

'Mother' Chibiusa interrupted her 'we have to do something. There has to be a way to save Puu…' The little girl with the pink hair hidded her face in the clothes of her father.

'Neptune is the only one that can approach the area, because she was there when the shield was activated and she owned the way to break the spell in her body, but there is no case to send her there' the king told them. 'Nor if she asked for this herself. She wont survive and we don't need two victims.'

'So there is no hope' Haruka whispered. She doesn't want her friend to die but neither to lose her lover. 'The only think we can do is wait and watch her until it happens!' She struck her punch in the fountain.

Michiru had already heard enough. She ran in her room and grabed her transformation stick and her mirror, her talisman. Then she ran to the stables. She chose Haruka's horse cause it was faster and she did not want to waste more time. She trotted as chasing without minding for anything else except that she would reach in time. Her heart was tightened in the thought that perhaps she did not reach in time.

'Wait for me Sets' she whispered while she was passing the main gate and she faded in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

'Michiru went to find her' the Queen whispered suddenly opening her eyes. 'She is not at the palace anymore.'

Haruka ran up to the girl's room, fast as the wind. The door was open.

'She has taken the transformation stick and her talisman with her' She ran in the stables. 'Damn, she also took my horse!'

'What is going to happen to her?' asked Ami trying to stay composed.

'She is going to die' the king answered abruptly. 'She has to return immediately, unless there will be no recursion.' Haruka who has just turned back that moment looked at him straight in the eyes. 'Her wound wasn't healed yet.'

'She is strong, she will handle it' Minako tried.

'Even though, when she comes round in that area the power of the spell will affect her.' He glanced at Haruka a sad and excusatory look.

'What if I deter her?' she murmured and she walked to the stables again. She took Michiru's horse and started running as if the wind was chasing after her. 'Why Michi? Why?' she whispered.

Pluto picked her staff up once again ready to strike. 'Dead scream'. She had stopped counting how many times she used her attack. She was very tired and she knew that in short she would fell. Besides, everyone knew from the beginning that in this battle they would be defeated. How could she beat these myriads standing in front of her? At least SHE was saved. In this thought her lineaments went calmer while she felt better.

-flashback-

'Setsuna, don't you feel lonely back there next to the gate?' a girl with aqua hair, only 13 years old, asked her.

'No. That's because I thinking of you all the time' she answered.

The young girl had blushed. 'Setsuna, do you promise that you will come to find me if something is wrong with me?' she told her and looked at her her with those eyes full of the ocean's blue.

'Michiru, of course I will come to find you' the older girl answered. 'But don't you worry, I wont let anything to happen to you. I promise I am going to protect you for ever' she had promised to her and kissed her in the forehead.

'I love you so much' the smaller girl had told her and hugged her.

-end flashback-

'I love you too, Michiru' the woman whispered softly.

'Hey, Setsuna' a familiar voice sounded, the sweetest voice the woman have ever heard, 'did you think for a moment that you were going to keep such fun only for yourself?'

The time warrior turned around sharply and saw the girl that she dreamt about, even if now she was awake.

'Michiru' she managed to utter the name of the girl who was standing a few meters away, 'What are you doing here?'

'I came here to save you of course' Michiru answered with unaffectedness. 'I am going to fight by your side just as I promised.' She smiled at her and rised her transformation stick. 'Neptune Planet Power Make Up.'

'Just as you promised' Setsuna whispered looking at Neptune.


	3. Chapter 3

-flashback-

'Now that I am Neptune I can fight with you' the girl told her a few days ago smiling.

'Are you happy because now you are a Sailor Warrior?' she asked the girl.

'I am happy because I have powers so as I am able to protect the people I love' the aqua hair girl answered honestly. 'Setsuna I promise I'll fight by your side' she added seriously.

-end flashback-

'You shouldn't have been here' Pluto shouted as she was destroying another monster. 'You should have been to the palace safe.'

'How could you think that I would let you alone?' Neptune told her while she was repulsing a hit. 'Don't you think that the game is better when you share it with other people?' she joked.

'Neptune this is not the right time for jokes' murmured the other woman. 'This was so foolish of you to return here. Hasn't anybody stopped you? You were hurt!' She looked at her friend searching for a sign that would reveal the fact that she was injured, but in the end she found nothing.

'They helped me at the palace' the girl informed her when she figured out what the woman was looking for. 'It was just a little wound' the girl lied. 'I slunk off. I would never let you alone. Never!'

Pluto stopped to her side. 'I want you to go back. I am going to attract their attention on me so that you will be able to escape.'

The girl with the aqua hair shook her head. 'I am going to stay here! I won't hear another word about this Sets.'

The hearing of the name stopped the woman. Michiru has never called her Sets again. 'Why?' she finally managed to ask.

'That's because I can't bear the thought of loosing you' the girl answered while she was smiling. 'You are very important to me, very important.'

'Michiru, you are very important to me too' Setsuna told her looking at her eyes, 'and that's why I want you to be safe and sound. Turn back, please.' She was almost begging.

'I am not leaving you' Michiru insisted. 'We have to find a place to hide ourselves for a little. You are exhausted…' She didn't manage to continue her phrase because Setsuna fell on her throwing her down on the wet and cold ground. The face of the sea warrior painted red. In the meantime the time warrior was on the top of her. 'Sets…Setsuna' she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon Michiru understood that the reason the woman threw her down was her protection to her from a sudden attack of a monster. Without even thinking of that, with a rapid move, she pushed the woman who was on the top of her and now she was on the top, with her chest so close to hers, her breath so hot reaching her neck. Michiru screamed with pain as her body was used as a shield against the attacks. Her friend's eyes opened widely when she realized what had happened. The wound of the younger girl started bleeding again, her bandages were tied with blood. However she bitted her lips fighting the pain, totally rested herself to her friend, reducing to nothing her friend's standing up. She could feel somebody reaching threateningly.

'Don't care about me' she whispered at Setsuna's ear. 'Run and don't look back!'

'Michiru what are you talking about?' she asked her. 'We will run together. I will help you.'

'It's a waste of effort, Sets' Michiru whispered softly. Now it was crystal clear that she wasn't able to keep her voice calm. 'I can't do even a few steps. Moreover I must keep the monsters away from you.' She was smiling now. 'Don't worry!' She let her lips lay to the edge of her friend's lips to an innocent kiss and slowly stood up. 'Go now!'

Setsuna, already frozen, looked at her as she pulled her talisman out and held it threateningly to the monsters. Her attack had brought results and the monsters stopped for a while looking only at her. 'GO!' she screamed out, turning around so as to look at her for the last time. 'Don't forget me' she added.

Setsuna bend her steps toward her. Michiru threw her a sad glance and murmured 'Please go. I don't know for how long I can hold it.' Another attack of hers shoots home. 'Setsuna run. Please' she mumbled ready to burst into tears. 'Please, tell Haruka I am sorry.' Her voice was just a whisper.

'Michi' Setsuna started taking by surprise herself with the nickname she used. 'You have to come back to her.'

Neptune smiled a bit. 'You know that there is no chance for me to live Pluto. I know that you know what is going to happen. You tried to deter this by shagging me but I had stamped my destiny when I decided to return here.' She smiled again and she looked like a fallen angel. 'I am glad I am back. You shouldn't ever chase me of.' She used one of her attacks to destroy two monsters that were coming closer. She felt weaker every second but she kept smiling and trying to persuade her friend to leave her.

'You have never gone away from me' Setsuna murmured. 'I don't want to lose you.'

Something was reaching threateningly behind the unsuspected woman. Michiru shoved her in time. The monster placed its lengthily hands around the white neck of the water warrior. Pluto tried to react but something threw her afar taking her breath away. A great wave starting from the girl's body scanned the place destroying everything it touched. Before the time warrior collapsed she thought that she had seen the small girl with the aqua curls smiling sweetly at her. Then everything turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

The woman with the dark green hair opened her eyes slowly, although this was so hard, noticed that she was laying on a comfortable bed and that there was a girl with pink hair standing by her side.

'Plu, you woke up at last' bubbled the girl and hugged her.

'Small Lady' the woman marbled weakly, feeling the warmth of the girl's hug. However that hug couldn't neither fill her nor warm her enough the woman's frozen body. It was like the sunbeams that entered the room by the window couldn't reach her. 'Where am I?' she asked after a while.

'At the palace' Chibiusa answered sweetly. 'You were sleeping for two days. Haruka told us that she found you unconscious at the edge of a marsh' she added.

'Did Haruka save me?' Setsuna asked.

'She has just brought you here in time. You had lots of wounds and a great blow on your head' the Queen answered while entering the room. 'I am glad you are awake. I didn't expect that you will regain consciousness that fast after all' she added slowly.

'After all…' Setsuna murmured and suddenly sat up rapidly. 'Michiru? Where is Michiru?'

'She knew from the beginning that only one of you could finally manage to come back. So she chose that one to be you' the Queen started looking at her with her beautiful baby blue eyes. 'Three times. When she came to save you, when she decided to stay back giving you the chance to escape and when she released the hidden power inside of her.' In front of her appeared a bubble ideal to the one Michiru has seen two days ago. 'Look what happened to the place that you were fighting' Queen Serenity told her and the bubble started to show something.

It didn't seem to look like the place that Michiru loved. Yes, Chibiusa has described it correctly It was a marsh. The whole place has flooded, Neptune caused that, mud was the only thing left from the monsters. There were floating roses and tulips everywhere. These flowers were the only things that left from the beautiful garden. The small mermaid had loved them so much.

'Why? Why did she do that?' Setsuna busted for the first time. 'Why? Why?'

'Because she was great-hearted and she wanted to save you. She knew that you would do the same, you proved it already.' Serenity told her while looking at the bubble. 'I am sure that she would do that again so as to save you or anyone else she loved.'

'She wouldn't live anymore in order to do this again' a voice sounded. It belonged to a blonde woman with short hair and green eyes. 'I would kill her with my own bare hands' she continued although she couldn't trust her own words.

'Haruka' Setsuna mumbled weakly feeling even worse. She didn't know what else to say. She wanted to apologise. Because of her Michiru was… She couldn't tell the word, not even to her mind. She couldn't admit it. 'Sorry' she finally whispered without looking at the tomboy.

'It's not your fault' the blonde told her shortly surprising her. 'You tried to stop her. They told me when I came back here…'

'She left a message for you' Setsuna declared. _«I am sorry.»_

'After all those things we went through, after all those years that we spent together the only thing that she wanted to tell me was….I am sorry!' Haruka shouted irately. 'For what Michiru?' she screamed. 'Because of leaving me alone? Because I am not going to see you again? Because you broke my heart? For what exactly are you sorry?'

_I want to thank all my friends that reviewed.Thanks guys, i really appreciate this_


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka was standing there, next to the door screaming and revealing feelings that were never been presented.

'For what exactly are you sorry Michiru? Tell me!' she yelled.

'I am sorry for not managing to tell you that I love you' a sweet voice sounded, a whisper to the ears of the blonde woman. 'That's why I am sorry.'

The tomboy froze on her position. Then after a few seconds which seemed like an eternity to her she managed to whisper a name. 'Michiru?'

'Follow me; the same voice sounded. The voice was moving away. 'Follow me' the voice repeated and Haruka felt that her legs were moving themselves making her follow that voice. 'A little bit more' the angelic voice told her.

Haruka found herself standing inside a big hall in which there was only a great mirror and a fountain on the front of it. Peculiar room! She couldn't hear the voice anymore. She sat on the edge of the fountain without being able to hold her tears. It was like she had lost Michiru twice. On the spur of the moment she felt that someone was looking at her. She looked around but no one was there.

'Haruka' the voice sounded again and it was just like it came from the mirror. When she looked at the mirror she saw two beautiful blue eyes looking at her inside of it. Nothing but her eyes, the eyes of the ocean. 'Haruka' she repeated and this time she was behind the tomboy, to the fountain side. 'My Ruka' the voice sounded even more sweet. The blonde turned sharply and she looked at an angel or better a mermaid getting out of the fountain. She wore a long white dress and although she was pale she was smiling. 'My Ruka' she repeated.

'Michi' mumbled the girl and ran in order to hug her. However the younger girl signed her so as to stop her.

'My body has been destroyed. I am nothing short of a spirit' she explained. 'However, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. You are right. The words «I am sorry» weren't a proper farewell.' She smiled a bit.

'I don't want you to go again. I don't want to lose you' Haruka told her. 'Please, don't go!' she begged.

'I am sorry, but it can't be' the smaller girl told her. ' But…don't worry. We will meet again to another life and then we will be together for a lifetime.' A wide smile shaped upon her lips. 'I will never abandon you. I love you' she whispered and kissed Haruka's lips.

Haruka felt the girl's warm lips touching her own to an innocent kiss of love. Although before she anticipated to hug her, Michiru has already disappeared.'

'I love you my Michiru' the taller girl whispered. Then she turned back and looked at the mirror.

'Soon we will be together. Wait for me.' These words were stamped right in front of the glass.

Haruka smiled. She put a small knife which she carried with and cut herself. Afterwards she began to write using her blood as ink. 'I am going to wait you for ever. I swear to my own blood.' Haruka smiled again and went out of the hall.

'Michiru' a blonde girl shouted at her friend.

'Haruka, I told you I will be ready in a few minutes' the other girl gave her answer also shouting.

The blond reached the room in which the girl with the aqua hair was dressing up herself.

'What happened again?' Michiru asked looking her through the mirror.

'I love you' Haruka told her and kissed her softly.

Michiru looked at her surprised with a big smile on her face. 'You continue surprising me every day' Michiru replied.

'Are you enjoying it?' Haruka asked while kissing Michiru's neck.

'This driving me crazy' Michiru answered, she turned and kissed Haruka's lips fully once again. 'It's time to go now' she continued.

'I've been waiting for so long so as to leave you go' the tomboy whispered and threw her gently upon the bed. 'You are mine now.'

_One more chapter my friends left. Please be patient. Thank you for reviewing and for reading this._


	7. Chapter 7

Setsuna stayed at the room with the Queen and her daughter looking at the point which a few minutes ago the blonde was standing. She had every right to be angry, however her behaviour was weird. All of the sudden Haruka had left the room while spelling the name of the only person that had made the green hair lady's heart beat faster.

The time warrior has already accepted the feelings that she had for her best friend. She also had accepted the fact that the younger girl would never feel the same. Although she had no problem thinking of Michiru as her best friend. It was dearly enough for Setsuna to see her smiling. Now though, she was lost for ever and the woman blamed herself for that.

A few days later, Setsuna decided to leave her bed. Her mood hasn't change at all despite the tries that the other girls had given. She hasn't seen Haruka, however she didn't know if that was good or bad. Although the blonde had told her that she shouldn't blame herself, the woman couldn't believe that words, not so simply. There was a day that she was walking down the corridors of the palace when she noticed a half-opened door that she had never seen again. It was a great room in the middle of which there was a fountain with crystal clear water and in front of this was a mirror. There were two messages up on it. The one written with blue letters which belonged to the angel that had stolen her heart. The other one written with red letters-seemed to be blood- must be Haruka's. In front of the mirror there were some red roses.

Setsuna stared at the mirror for a few minutes. She was wondering if that was the reason that Haruka had left so suddenly that day. She touched the blue letters and a tear slipped out to her cheek.

'Michiru' she whispered. 'I wish you were here. Now I am going to feel so lonely back to the Gate. I miss you so much.'

'Setsuna, don't be so sad' a voice sounded. 'I will never go away.'

Setsuna stared at those blue eyes that she loved, looking at her from inside the mirror as an aqua beauty appeared. She could feel her eyed her and shivered.

'Setsuna, will you ever forget me?' the girl asked slowly. Setsuna had shaken her head. 'Then you will never be truly alone because I will be always here for you. You are my best friend.' Her smile warmed the woman's heart and she started crying. Tears that she was fighting back all these days now were running free on her red cheeks.

'I love you' Setsuna whispered and even though it was only a whisper she heard it. 'I always did.'

'I love you too Sets' the girl told her smiling softly.

'It's not the same' the woman murmured. 'I know that you have Haruka and that it's your destiny to be together, but I can not live anymore carrying this secret.'

'Every kind of love can warm people's hearts' Michiru mentioned and Setsuna noticed that she seemed sad. 'I want you to be happy. I always wanted that.'

'This is one of the main reasons I love you so' the time warrior thought.

'Please Sets take care of her' the young girl requested and Setsuna knew that she referred to Haruka.

'I am going to do it' the woman promised. The aqua hair angel grinned with delight and her vision disappeared from the mirror. The woman slowly stood up and waked out of the chamber. 'Sooner or later we will meet again my Michiru' she murmured before she closed the door and stepped away smiling.

'Miss Kaioh' a woman with long dark green hair shouted. She was the principal of one of the most popular schools in Tokyo. 'I would like to talk to you.'

'Miss Meioh' the girl with the aqua hair said cheerfully. 'How can I be useful to you?' she added politely.

'I would like to ask you if you want to represent our school to the music contest that takes place in two months in Greece. The best young musicians from all over the world are going to participate to that contest' the woman informed her.

'It would be a great honour' the girl answered happily.

'You are free then. Have a nice day!' Setsuna told her. While the girl was walking away hugged with a blonde tomboy who waited her in the corridor, she added 'I am glad that I have seen you again and you are happy my Michi.'

_The end_

_That's the end. I wish you enjoyed it. Thanks everyone that reviewed and all my readers. I am really sorry for my mistakes._


End file.
